


Enemies

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Unwilling suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco in McGonagall's Office, Castle roof. Eight year  Friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Dogstar's Enemies lyrics
> 
> \- Eight year fic, McGonagall is Headmistress.  
> -Fred is alive
> 
> -Please leave kudo, or comment

Enemies

_I don't remember when_  
 _I fell off the chair_  
 _That sat me next to you_

Draco didn't know why he had gotten dragged into McGonagall's office with Potter. The only thing he knew a second later was that he fell onto the floor.  
Right next to Potter.

_Could I take all the love_  
 _That I have for myself_  
 _Could I give it all to you_  
 _Can I kill the big monster_  
 _That lives down inside_  
 _Can we throw all the history aside_

Harry knew why McGonagall had called them to her office, the Headmistress's Office. She wanted to see if Malfoy and himself could be friends.  
For working on the House Unity issues , especially between Slytherin and Gryiffndor. Malfoy asks "Did you do that? , Potter"  
Harry looked down at Malfoy on the floor "No, Malfoy I didn't hex you onto the floor."  
"Right, Because you would never do that Saint Potter."  
Had Harry actually heard an emtion there, almost depressed at the very lest sad.  
He decied to try McGonagall's suggestion, before she got there. It would probably work better as well.  
"Look, Malfoy I didn't . Do you know that McGonagall asked us here to be friends. I really would like to be your friend Malfoy.  
In some ways you were right, in first year on the train.  
Since now the Weasley's hardly talk to me, besides George and Fred. Now that their all famous because of me."

"Alright , Potter I suppose we could give it a try. For a week. "  
McGonagall entered her office at that moment. "Do you know why I brought you here?"  
Draco and Harry both anwsered "Yes, but you don't have to. We're going to try to be friends."  
"That's good. Now Mr. Malfoy why are you on the floor?. I remeber telling you to sit on a chair."  
Harry didn't know why but he laughed as Dr/no, no Malfoy got off the floor.

_But it pleases me defending_  
 _All the memories tonight_

Harry some how felt like he had to get to the roof. He just had to.  
He raced up onto the roof at last. It was raining like it had since weeks ago. When he and Draco had started their friendship.  
It was Draco on the roof, he was moving toward the edge. "DRACO" Harry shouted, he didn't seem to hear.  
"Draco, what are you Doing?" He found himself running at the blonde man, grabbing him and pulling him away.  
Onto the center of the roof , far from the edge.  
"Why would you do that, Draco? Why would you try something like that?"

 ** _Draco_**  
Draco shook his head, trying to clear it. What had he been thinking?. If he had done that Mother would have been alone. Since Father was killed in Azkaban.  
"I, I don't know first I thought I just wanted to see the Forest. Then it felt as if something was pulling me toward the edge."  
"Hey, Draco remember in First Year, when we were in the Forest with Fang and you screamed like a girl."  
"Yeah, it's kind of funny despite the Dark Lord/Unicorn blood thing. I'm sorry I left you there by yourself."  
"Don't worry about it. You want to go back into the Castle, its cold out here."  
"Yeah, we can talk tomorrow. I just wish I knew what made me want to do that?"  
He and Harry turned towards the tower door. They walked out of the rain into the dry Castle.  
Both feeling , better as friends than before.  
True friends.

The End


End file.
